prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Shirabe Ako
:"Cure Muse" now redirects here. Shirabe Ako is a character from Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is the Princess of Major Land, but has come to the human world for reasons yet unknown. She is 10 years old, a student of the Public Kanon Elementery School and Minamino Souta's classmate. In order to save her father Mephisto, whose heart has been tainted with evil, she disguised herself as the Masked Cure. She finally takes off her mask in to try to win back her father's gentle heart, and fights alongside Melody, Rhythm and Beat at last. Ako's attitude in the beginning of the series is cold, and she is not above lecturing people older than her. She is the youngest Cure in the group, but the most mature. Ako's alter ego is . She uses the purple Fairy Tone Dodory to transform. History Appearances as Ako Ako first appears walking with Kanade's brother Minamino Souta to school. She runs into Houjou Hibiki and Minamino Kanade arguing and tells them to get out of her way. She seems to be disrespectful of her elders and has no respect for them and seems to be somewhat mature for her age. She also tells Houjou Hibiki and Minamino Kanade later that she likes singing but is not very good at it. In a later episode she and Souta see Hummy and Siren together and tell Hibiki and Kanade about it. Appearances as the Masked form of Cure Muse Cure Muse was first shown in the show's opening. She makes her first appearance in-show when she saves Kanade and Hibiki from a negatone made by Bassdrum at a fake music contest near the clock tower. She both saves the Cures and helps them on several other occasions but starts to worry that the others are getting too powerful when they acquire the Healing Chest. Saving Mephisto's Heart and Gaining her True Cure Status Ako explains that she became a Cure on the very day Mephisto stole the legendary score. She hid her identity and became the masked Cure because she really didn't want to fight against her father. After Hibiki said that they were fighting to save Mephisto, she revealed herself but still could not quite bring herself to fight her father. Cure Melody, Rhythm and Beat start fighting him for her, but are hopelessly outmatched, so Ako steps in as Muse and begs her father to stop. This does not work, as Mephisto is too well controlled by the noise of evil. Finally, Muse gets up her courage and punches Mephisto which knocks him back to his senses and returns him to normal. Appearance Ako has short orange hair and orange eyes and wears glasses. She is the friend of Kanade's brother Minamino Souta and is often seen with him. As the Masked form of Cure Muse she appears to be much older and taller than she really is and wears an all black costume. In the true form of Cure Muse she appears as her normal age, hair color and wears a yellow dress costume. Cure Muse '"Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!"' 爪弾くは女神の調べ、キュアミューズ "Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, Kyua Myūzu!" Cure Muse is the alter Pretty Cure-ego of Ako, first shown in the opening of Suite Pretty Cure♪. In her first appearance She wears a mask with a heart-shaped jewel on it, and is shown with a purple Fairy Tone called Dodory on her shoulder and a Cure Module on her chest. In Episode 35, her true identity is revealed. When her true form is revealed she transforms by using her Cure Module, along with her Fairy Tone, Dodory. When transformed, her normally short orange hair become knee length and gains two ribbons on her head. Masked form and the search for her true identity When she was first introduced, Hibiki and Kanade immediately began speculating about her identity. Some suspects were Nishijima Waon and Higashiyama Seika. Also Bassdrum calls out to Cure Muse and refers to her as "Siren!" leading to the speculation that Cure Muse may actually be Siren. However, this is soon proven false, as she saves the Cures from Siren herself. Later Cure Muse is revealed to be Ako along with her true form as a yellow cure. On episode 36, she punched the evil out of Mephisto. Also, her transformation is shown for the first time. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about her, but in her masked form she is shown to be able to create a rainbow piano by clapping her hands together and spreading the keys out, and then shooting the keys at an enemy, which traps them long enough for them to be purified. She is also able to create that same rainbow piano keyboard to make soundproof barriers, which she uses to protect people from the Melody of Sorrow. Her powers in her true form have yet to be revealed, although it is briefly shown in episode 36 that in her true form she keeps the ability to create the piano barrier. Cure Muse can also execute several purification attacks such as Shining Circle and the Sparkling Shower. With the other three Cures, she can perform Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. Relationships *Minamino Souta - They are best friends in elementary school. Ako's feelings for him remain to those of friends, though he has a crush on her (which Ako doesn't seem to notice at all). *Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, and Kurokawa Ellen - Pretty Cure partners. Ako is seen as the "little sister" of the group, being the youngest of all four of them. Trivia *Ako is the only Pretty Cure who has two theme colors: Black for her masked form and Yellow to her true form. *Ironically, Ako, the youngest Pretty Cure, has been active the longest. *Ako is the youngest main character in the franchise thus far, next to Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *Cure Muse looks quite mature for her age and she also looks a lot older than she really is. Which is probably why Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen did not suspect Ako to be Cure Muse at first, thinking that it was someone older. *Ako Shirabe's design and namesake is a tribute to the character from Toei's other series Kaidan Restaurant. *Cure Muse's yellow and puffy outfit, appears to be similar to Cure Pine's. *Before her role call, as she strums the chords, the motion is nearly identical to how Cure Rhythm strums the chords. *Ako is the third Cure to wear glasses, the first is Hanasaki Tsubomi and Tsukikage Yuri, but none wear glasses when they are Cures. *As Cure Muse she is the first Cure that has had a total form change during the course of the season not counting upgrades. *Cure Muse is the first main character whose motives and true identity are unknown in her first appearance. Gallery Ako Ako11.jpg|Ako from Toei Animation Site 05.jpg|Ako Expressions from Toei Animation Site ako2.png|Ako Stares at the Clock Tower akoshirabe.png|Ako and Minamino Souta's Football yutetr.jpg|Ako Smiles at Cupcake Ako.png|Ako Reprimanding Hibiki Ako Shirabe.jpg|Ako Smiles ako.jpg|Ako Meet Dodory for the First Time Suiteprecure-30-1280w-200-(019027)14-19-58-.jpg|Ako Smiles 1319326548086.jpg|Princess Ako beside her Mother, Empress Aphrodite 1319327610128.jpg|Ako Playing Hide-n-Seek 1319327631408.jpg|Princess Ako in her Father's Arms 1319327935948.jpg|Mephisto and Ako 1319327926580.jpg|Mephisto and Ako 1319327919679.jpg|Mephisto and Ako JkEsN.jpg|Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen and Ako in their Halloween Costumes Akoindress.jpg|Ako in her Halloween Costume Capture45.png|UpdatedTV Asahi's profile of Cure Muse (+masked Cure Muse) Capture49.png|Toei Animation's profile of Cure Muse embarrassed ako.jpg EllenHummyHibikiAkoKanade.jpg AkoSmile.jpg Cure Muse muse.op.png|Cure Muse 3rd opening goddess.png|The tune of the goddess curemuse1.jpg|Cure Muse from Toei Animation Site 04.jpg|Cure Muse Expressions from Toei Animation Site Capture45.jpg|Cure Muse from Asahi TV Site 1318147942651.jpg|Cure Muse Close-up 1318147883221.jpg|Cure Muse Full Body Close-up 319597_152296758190845_150052681748586_287070_8090803_n.jpg|Cure Muse from Movie Website 816855.jpg|Cure Muse Looks at Mephisto ....jpg|Cure Muse's First Transformation 816851.jpg|Cure Muse During her Transformation 1319327361396.jpg|Cure Muse During her Transformation 1319327368534.jpg|Cure Muse During her Transformation 310414_177890855629721_154286914656782_374968_757145677_n.jpg|Cure Muse Introducing Herself 1319327392661.jpg|Cure Muse Introducing Herself 1319327392617.jpg|Cure Muse's Final Pose tumblr_lt4tjmkm7T1qcu6mno1_500.jpg|Cure Muse tries to Reach her Father's Heart 297373 229316133799595 100001636302914 685022 2018163055 n.jpg|Cure Muse Attacking Mephisto Viploader2d699685.jpg|Cure Muse Using Shining Circle Viploader2d699686.jpg|Cure Muse Using Shining Circle Viploader2d699669.jpg|Cure Muse Using Shining Circle Viploader2d699690.jpg|Cure Muse Using Shining Circle Viploader2d699695.jpg|Cure Muse Using Sparkling Shower Viploader2d699697.jpg|Cure Muse Using Sparkling Shower Viploader2d699701.jpg|Cure Muse Using Sparkling Shower Viploader2d699702.jpg|Cure Muse Using Sparkling Shower Viploader2d699703.jpg|Cure Muse Using Sparkling Shower 0853.jpg|Cure Muse Using Sparkling Shower You don't have to be alone.jpg|Cure Melody tells Cure Muse that she doesn't have to do things by herself anymore, since she has the other cures to help her out. 1321141528545.jpg Be Honest.jpg Masked Cure Muse 01 (30).jpg|Masked Cure Muse from Toei Animation Site 1301539107621.jpg|Masked Cure Muse from Asahi TV Site 551534.jpg|Masked Cure Muse and Fairy Tone Dodory Masked cure.jpg|Masked Cure Muse from TV Opening curemuse.png|Masked Cure Muse and Fairy Tone Dodory 528162.jpg|Masked Cure Muse and Fairy Tone Dodory muse.png|Masked Cure Muse Looking at Sunset Muse att1.jpg|Masked Cure Muse using her Cure Module Muse att2.jpg|Masked Cure Muse using her Cure Module ucre msue.png|Masked Cure Muse Attacking Muse att4.jpg|Masked Cure Muse Attacking Muse att5.jpg|Masked Cure Muse Attacking Muse att6.jpg|Masked Cure Muse Attacking p_02a.jpg|Masked Cure Muse and Fairy Tone Dodory Oopiopaisdawdeawewe.jpg|Cure Muse Speaks At Last Awaawewae.jpg|Mephisto Can't Harm his Daughter Merchandise 5678.jpg|Cure Muse Action Figure 312060_177890805629726_154286914656782_374966_1398828417_n.jpg|Cure Muse Action Figure 298394_177803495638457_154286914656782_374576_957605229_n.jpg|Cure Muse Costume for Kids 303708_174872272598246_154286914656782_365344_839726320_n.jpg|Cure Muse Cure Module